Ben Carrière
Rt.-Hon. Ben Carriere (PC, QC, OC) was the leader of the HOOK Party and later served as Prime Minister during MPSP17. Prior to HOOK, he served in various ministerial roles for the BASIC and SQUAD Governments during MPSP16 and MPSP15. He also served on the Model Parliament Committee for MPSP17. Carriere has been said to closely resemble Editor-in-Chief of the National Roast, Marky Mark Critch. The pair have never been seen in the same room together. MPSP15 Originally a member of the ill-fated CRIME Party, Carriere switched allegiances and was first elected as an MP for SQUAD in MPSP15. A back-bencher for most of the event, Carriere briefly served as Minister of Public Safety at the end of day two. He is remembered for a controversial Member's Statement where he encouraged the Government to "Enter Djibouti with the aid of Greece." MPSP16 A founding member of the BASIC Party, Carriere initially served as Critic of Foreign Affairs. Upon INC's defeat on a motion of non-confidence, Carriere became the Minister of Foreign Affairs and member of the Queen's Privy Council as BASIC formed Government. After being called to testify at the Standing Committee on Foreign Affairs, Carriere was officially declared an Enemy of the State for his role in the Portuguese-Canadian Moon Conflict. A powerful figure in the party establishment, Carriere, along with Hon. Craig Mutter, wrote the party's bill and were the drivers behind much of the party's policy. MPSP17 Rt-Hon. Ben Carriere, along with good friend and former college roommate Rt-Hon. Craig Mutter, was the co-founder of the HOOK Party of Canada. A former Professor of Looting Economics at the University of Ottawa, Carriere was the pioneer of the famed Carriere Curve of Inverse Swashbucklery, which revolutionised the economic analysis of piracy. Carriere argued that piracy is in fact a net benefit to the Canadian economy, helping to create jobs and increase liquidity. This, along with a renowned national speaking tour, helped lay the foundation for the economic policies of HOOK. Co-Captain and Leader of the Opposition Carriere served as Co-Captain of the HOOK Party along with Craig Mutter prior to the MPSP 17 election. After the party won 95 seats in the House of Commons, Mutter, whose recent attempt to slay the Kraken had left him incapacitated, stepped aside, leaving Carriere as the sole Leader of Her Majesty's Official Opposition. Mutter continued to serve as Deputy Leader and Chief of Staff to Carriere. During the first day of MPSP 17, Carriere successfully ensured the passage of HOOK's Bill C-7 through Second Reading after securing the support of CLASS and several Independent MPs. His offer near the end of day one to take Prime Minister Sean Callaghan out on a dinner date was rudely denied, and this betrayal set the stage for the CPU Government's defeat. Prime Minister After CPU failed a vote of confidence at the end of day one, Carriere became Prime Minister, agreeing to a highly-criticized coalition with CLASS. Carriere's time as Prime Minister on day two included the passage of Bill C-7 at Third Reading and the rumblings of a potential conflict with Frengland. Following a mutiny staged by several high-ranking members of the coalition unhappy with his leadership, Carriere resigned as Prime Minister and was marooned with the Independents. The new coalition Government, led by first-year MP Jake Collie, fell shortly after Carriere left. After Politics Upon the dissolution of MPSP17, Carriere took his famed ship, The Black Oyster, across the newly-constructed Trans-Canada Seaway for a farewell voyage of Canada. He settled in the Caribbean pirate haven of Tortuga, spending his days lounging on hammocks and enjoying the company of a bottle of good Canadian RumSands Rum. Carriere keeps in close contact with his former Co-Captain Hon. Craig Mutter and former Minister of Northern Affairs Hon. Angelo Duraisingam, and they meet up annually to trade stories and cause trouble. Carriere is the God-parent of Mutter's parrots Sonny and Bo. Category:Leadership